


Catching Up

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Twenty years ago, Lilly Moscovitz never dreamed that she'd live in a palace in another country.
Relationships: Lilly Moscovitz/Mia Thermopolis, Nicholas Devereaux/Mia Thermopolis
Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Femslash February





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'best friends to lovers'.
> 
> Sequel to [How It All Began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334834).

"Welcome home, Miss Moscovitz," Elena greeted Lilly as she climbed out of the limo. "The Queen and Prince Consort wanted to see you once you'd refreshed yourself."

Lilly nodded, unbuttoning her suit jacket as they climbed the front steps into the palace. She hated wearing business clothes, but it was part and parcel of being the Queen of Genovia's top advisor and best friend. "Anything earth-shattering happen while I was gone?"

"You know you'd have heard," Elena replied with an amused chuckle.

Laughing, Lilly nodded. "Good point, Elena. See you."

"Catch you later," Elena replied, straight-faced. Lilly stared at her. After a few moments, the corner of her mouth twitched and Lilly narrowed her eyes. Finally, Elena laughed. "I got you that time."

Reluctantly, Lilly nodded. "You sure did. Good one."

"Thank you, Miss Moscovitz." Nodding, Elena headed off to attend to her duties, just like her mother, Charlotte, had done for Clarisse.

Shaking her head in bemusement, Lilly headed to her quarters. Once she'd showered and changed into a t-shirt and lounge pants, she headed to the royal quarters. She let herself in and two young voices called, "Aunt Lilly! You're home!"

"Yes, I am." Lilly bent to accept hugs from her godchildren: eight-year-old Philippa and five-year-old Rupert. This was one benefit of being the queen's best friend that she hadn't expected. "I missed you both so much."

Clinging to her, Rupert asked, " _How_ much, Aunt Lilly?"

"I thought for sure that I would _die_ if I didn't get to see you and Phil soon," Lilly told him, kissing each of their cheeks in turn.

From the door leading to the bedrooms, Mia remarked, "Good thing that _didn't_ happen."

"Nope, because I knew if I _did_ die, I wouldn't get to see you all again, so I held on." Lilly straightened up, smiling warmly at her best friend. "Hello, Mia."

Mia smiled, moving forward to meet Lilly in the middle of the room for a tight hug. It wasn't as tight as Lilly would have liked due to Mia's pregnancy. As they held each other for a long moment, Mia whispered, "I _missed_ you, Lilly."

"Missed you, too, Mia," she whispered back. She brushed a quick kiss across Mia's cheek before stepping back and resting her hand on the swell of Mia's stomach. "Elena said both you and Nick wanted to see me?"

Mia nodded, leading Lilly over to a couch. The children had resumed whatever game they were playing, so the adults could talk in relative privacy. "Yes, Nick will be back soon. Something came up regarding the tenth anniversary celebrations."

"Okay." Lilly yawned, shifting to rest her head on Mia's shoulder. It'd been a long trip, but worth it. "Everyone from back home says 'hi'. They're looking forward to your visit in a few months."

Chuckling, Mia took Lilly's hand. "I'm looking forward to it, too. I've missed San Francisco, hills and all."

"Me, too. It was nice to visit our old stomping grounds," Lilly mumbled, not even realizing that she'd fallen asleep until she began to drift back to wakefulness.

She could tell that she'd shifted position so she lay in Mia's lap, who now stroked her hair with gentle hands. Then she heard Nicholas speak: "I wish she'd let us hire an assistant for her."

"You know she won't," Mia answered quietly, sounding resigned.

Her eyes still closed, Lilly told them, "She just might surprise you, Mia."

"Good evening, Sleeping Beauty," Nicholas said when Lilly finally forced her eyes open.

Mia was looking at her thoughtfully. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." Lilly sat up and looked around. "The kids?"

Nicholas grinned. "Eating dinner. It's safe."

"How long is--" Mia didn't finish her question because Lilly leaned in and kissed her, sweet and tender with a hint of heat to it.

When Lilly eased back, Mia made a disappointed noise and pulled her back into another kiss. This caused Lilly to overbalance and fall back into Mia's lap. Laughing, she told her friend, "Even all these years later, I keep falling for you."

"She _must_ be tired if she's making dad jokes," Nicholas remarked with a chuckle. Fifteen years of friendship meant he knew her almost as well as Mia did.

Not as intimately as Mia, though. She helped Lilly sit up. "Would you _really_ let us hire an assistant for you, Lilly?"

She nodded, curling up against Mia's side. "Yep! I even have someone in mind."

"Of _course_ you do," Nicholas seemed highly entertained by Lilly's behavior, but no longer startled like he had when they first came to their arrangement five years ago while Mia was pregnant with Rupert.

Mia gave a long-suffering sigh, catching hold of Lilly's hand once again. "Who would you like us to hire?"

"You remember Carolina?" Lilly asked, waiting for the other two to catch up.

Nicholas frowned in thought, scratching at his chin. "Isn't she the orphan--"

"The one I saw being picked on at the parade." Mia nodded, and then looked at Lilly. "Her? She's finished college?"

Lilly nodded, smiling proudly. "Yep!"

"I don't see why not," Nicholas said when Mia looked at him. "She's known to us already, so Lionel won't need to run a background check."

Mia nodded slowly. "Hmm, that's true."

"Good, her interview is tomorrow." Lilly held her breath as she waited for them to catch on to the meaning of her statement.

Nicholas stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Only you, Lilly."

"If I didn't love you so much," Mia murmured, kissing Lilly, light and teasing.

Lilly cupped Mia's face between her hands and kissed her properly. "But you _do_."

"Yes, I do." Mia smiled warmly at Lilly.

Sitting back, Lilly asked, "So, Elena said you _both_ wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we have news about the baby." Nicholas moved from perching on the arm of the couch to sitting next to Mia.

He slid his arm around Mia's waist so his hand rested on her stomach and Mia covered it with her other hand. "It, um, caught us by surprise."

"How is little Clara or Joe doing?" Lilly asked, covering their hands with hers.

Nicholas chuckled, kissing Mia's cheek. "That's the thing. It's not _or_ after all."

"It's _and_ ," Mia explained, biting her lip nervously.

Lilly stared at them in shock. "You're having _twins_?"

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not quite clear, Lilly and Nicholas are both with Mia, but not each other. I might write something showing how this arrangement comes about.
> 
> Also, Philippa is named for Mia's dad, Rupert for Mia's grandfather, and the twins will be named for Clarisse and Joe (Clara and Josephine once they're born).


End file.
